Hobbyists have flown kites for centuries. To enhance the sensory aspects of the flying experience, many hobbyists produce highly ornamented kites that resemble, among other things, amphibians, people, boats, and full-scale aircraft. Unfortunately, these kites are virtually silent in the air, the only sounds coming from them being soft rustlings caused by the passage of wind over their lifting surfaces.